csofandomcom-20200223-history
PJ MK3A1
|price = $3500 $4000 (Flame) |reloadtime = 2.5 seconds |zombiez = 1 12 (Battle) |damage = 60 84 (Flame) |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 42% |rateoffire = 80% |weightloaded = 4% 2% (Flame) |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 66 112 (Flame) 297 (Battle) |damageC = 66 322 (Flame) 423 (Battle) |variant = }} PJ MK3A1 (or Jackhammer for short) is an automatic shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Firstly built in 1984, is an American bullpup automatic shotgun fed with 10 rounds of 12 gauge. It is deadly in close quarter combat due to its high rate of fire and high damage. Only few versions were produced. Advantages *Moderate damage *High rate of fire *Light weight *Fast reloading time *High reserved ammo *Free Disadvantages *Cannot be fired while reloading *Low magazine capacity *Expensive price *Obtainable through events only *Cannot be enhanced Release dates ; MK3A1 This weapon was released on: *South Korea: 9 April 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 9 April 2015. *China: 9 April 2015. *Japan: 22 April 2015. *Indonesia: 8 July 2015. *CSN:Z: 30 March 2016. ; Battle MK3A1 * South Korea: 20 April 2017. * CSN:Z: 11 April 2018. ; Flame MK3A1 *South Korea: 22 September 2016. *CSN:Z: 2 October 2019. Obtaining Procedures SK/JP/ID= This weapon can be obtained by participating in Special Mission event: *Duration Extender can be used to extend the duration of Jackhammer. *Obtainable by completing Special Missions (100-day duration for each time completing). Note that a Special Mission can only be completed once per day. *Permanent status can be obtained after collecting it for 1000 days. *Player can choose other prizes as well after completing Special Mission. |-| TW/HK/CN= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by playing Train Shed for 10 days during event: *Achieve 20 minutes of gameplay each day. *Accumulate at least 10 kills each time playing. |-| CSN:Z= This weapon can be obtained permanently by simply clearing Special Missions for a total of ten days. *Clearing Special Missions that can be completed alone (Bot Original, Bot Team Deathmatch) will still count towards the event's progress, even though the completion notification is not displayed. Variants ; Flame Jackhammer Flame Jackhammer holds 15 rounds of explosives. Its damage was improved by increasing the number of magazines and replacing the shots, complementing the existing weakness of guns. Incinerates hit enemies, doing damage for 5 seconds. Damage per tick: 2 (Normal), 20 (Zombie), 20 (Scenario). ; Battle Jackhammer A 12 gauge shotgun with 10 rounds, honed into a new weapon through intense action on the field. It does higher damage to zombies. Comparisons Benelli M4= ; Positive *Higher magazine size (+3) *Higher reserved ammo (+8) *Faster reloading time (-1.5s) ; Neutral *Same damage (52) *Same accuracy *Same recoil (52%) *Same speed reduction (4%) *Same ammo type (12 gauge) *Purchaseable by both teams ; Negative *More expensive (+$500) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Cannot be fired while reloading *Obtainable through events only |-| USAS-12= ; Positive *Lower speed reduction (-23%) *Faster reloading time (-2s) *Can be purchased by both teams ; Neutral *Same damage (52) *Same accuracy *Same recoil (52%) *Same ammo type (12 gauge) *Cannot be fired while reloading ; Negative *More expensive (+$150) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Lower magazine size (-10) *Obtainable through events only Gallery MK3A1= File:Mk3a1_viewmodel.png|View model File:Mk3a1_worldmodel.png|World model File:Mk3a1_worldmodel2.png|Ditto File:18529_773179539463888_6594560800353714510_n.png|South Korea poster File:Mk3a1_poster_korea.png|Ditto, website File:Mk3a1_poster_taiwan.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:INDOJACKHAM.png|Indonesia poster mk3a1 hud.png|HUD icon 2015_0816_1704_44_0.jpg|In-game screenshot Shoot sound File:Newcomen & Jackhammer MK3A1 File:CS Online - PJ MK3A1 weapon preview File:PJ MK3A1 (CSO KR) |-| Flame= File:Mk3a1se_viewmodel.png|View model Mbanner 160929 tlsrbqldrh02.jpg|South Korea poster File:Mk3a1se_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Mk3a1se_hud.png|HUD icon Shoot sound |-| Battle= bmk3a1 viewmodel.png|View model File:Bmk3a1_worldmodel.jpg|World model File:Bmk3a1_china.jpg|China poster 2017_0516_2214_18_0.jpg|Obtained from Event bmk3a1 hud.png|HUD icon Trivia *Its reload animation is a wholesale replication of Battlefield 3's MK3A1, as seen in this video. *The words "M3 Jackhammer" are engraved on the weapon's carry handle. *The MK3A1 is just a prototype weapon; only few versions were produced in real life. The closest variant available is the Pancor Jackhammer Mark 3-A2. However, such shotgun series is no longer in production. *Flame Jackhammer gives burn effect to the victim, giving damage over time for several seconds. **The weapon has an orange light pattern on the body. External link *Pancor Jackhammer at Wikipedia. Category:Shotgun Category:Weapons Category:American Category:American weapons Category:12G user Category:Automatic Shotguns Category:Weapons with variants